


Dark Blue meets Gold

by RyuuJinSama



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BL, Bad Romance, Follow along, Gen, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M, Music, NSFW, Re-write, Romance, Violence, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuJinSama/pseuds/RyuuJinSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My re-write Of Lady Gaga's song "Bad Romance". I re-wrot the lyrics into a sort of yaoi-type song about Sebastian and Claude. I wrote this originally in 2010. This work does require you to listen to the song while reading, in order to get the entirety of it.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue meets Gold

.

Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
dark blue meets gold..  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
dark blue meets gold..

Star-ring  
in-ten-sly  
moving  
oh so quickly.  
knives are at the hand  
Over here,  
look where I am!

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You think  
you can catch me?  
Come on  
Don’t just stare  
Just try to kill me..

Come on and get meh’  
you wanna show off..  
You’re way to sexy  
I cant blow you off..  
I’ll get you first..  
first first first  
I’ll get you first…

SLAM!

It’s really simple  
Just one little push..  
Then we’ll fall down  
and we have some fuuun  
Know what I mean?  
wink stab slash.  
You get it now?  
(wink stab slash)  
(You get it now?)

You know that you want me  
And you know that you want this  
just give it up  
so we can fuck.

Just give it up  
I wont be too rough  
C’mon Seb  
I just want to Fuuck  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
it wont be tough  
just give it a chance  
C’mon Seb  
I just want to Fuck.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
dark blue meets gold  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
dark blue meets gold

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You think  
you can catch me?  
Come on  
Don’t just stare  
Just try to kill me..

With this tongue,  
I’ll use force  
to get what I want that is you of course,  
You you have no choice,  
lick suck suck  
your sweating now…

I see you writhing  
under my touch  
a few more sucks  
and you’ll be fucked..  
Until you come.  
cum cum cum  
suck harder now  
(cum cum cum)  
(suck harder now)

You know that you want me  
And you know that you want this  
its time time to fuck  
OH its time to fuck

Just bend on over  
and ill treat you good  
C’mon, Seb  
you wanna fuck toooo.  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
the only thing that you gotta do  
is hand on over that tube of lube.

Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
dark blue meets gold…  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
dark blue meets gold..

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You think  
you can catch me?  
Come on  
Don’t just stare  
Just try to kill me..

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You are  
Such a tease  
Come on  
Don’t just stare  
lets do knife play please..

Uhh~,uhh~ take it baby, thrust it  
arch back, moan now baby  
Uhh~, uhh~ take it baby, thrust it  
arch back, moan now baby  
uhh~, uhh~ take it baby, thrust it  
arch back, moan now baby  
uhh~, uhh~, take it baby, thrust it  
arch back, WERE CUMMIN' BABY!

I’ll take a knife  
slide it over ur skin  
Just real light  
I think imma win

Up to you chest  
not upon your request  
silence falls  
crimson runnin’ babe

The crimsons runnin’ babe…

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and please drop a comment if you'd like!


End file.
